pangaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Yarna Yari
'Yarnayari, '''or '''Yarna Yari '(Ancient Galaric yŏrē) is conceived as the supreme creator deity in near universal regard. A dual god and goddess pair, Yarna is frequently depicted as two conjoined facets of a single progenitor. Conceptions range from Yarna being both the creator and sustainer of the universe, to simply the creator, and as far as being the universe itself (or personification thereof). History and Conception According to the theologian Naclex, as written in the Theogeny, Yarnayari were the first of all things formed of the aether after it's initial flow had been triggered. The two rejected the passive Maruma and the destructive Kerrakulpa and sought to create. Having been borne of the aether in it's earliest and undisturbed form, the two had a near omnipotent control of the forces of the universe. They bonded together and birthed six siblings, prompting them to perpetuate the cycle of creation. Shaping the world Yarna took a passive stance, described as giving the responsibility of more complex creation to the first generation of gods. The time between each of the six Primordials' birth is not well described, but the order is not disputed. Their first daughter, Terra, took the form of giant stone cat, and shaped the crust of the world. The second born and first son, Ignis, took the form of a great burning wolf, and filled the new crust with an intense and unending heat. The second daughter, Amare, who took the form of an island sized turtle, covered much of the crust in deep oceans, lakes and rivers. The second son, Caevus, took the form of a giant heron shrouded in clouds, and brought the skies and storms to the land and sea. It is speculated that between these four and the last two Yarna descended to the planet and gave the four siblings the power to create life. Life The four siblings created together life to fill all the niches of the world, the surface, below, sea, and sky. These lifeforms are described as very simple and rudimentary, and Yarna conceived two more children to perpetuate the cycle. Their last son, Virtam, who took the form of a giant white ram, came to represent the sun and the passage of time. His influence prompted life to change and develop over time. His twin and the last daughter, Suma, took the shape of a giant black boar, and came to represent the night and strife. As life grew, Suma influenced it to compete and improve, filling niches and succeeding where others could not. The Second Generation Nature slowly took more complex and diverse forms, each born of the influence of the Primordials and the aether they used to shape them. This bore an effect that the siblings had not anticipated. Aether was at the time flowing and coalescing in violent and unpredictable shapes, directly influenced by the natural tendency of life to change unprompted. In a manner similar to Yarna, divine creatures began to form as direct representations of the concepts of life and nature (see Divine Coalescence). Mortal Kind As the Theogeny describes, this new change satisfied Yarna, but they asked of one more thing of their children: To create life like themselves, who could create in turn, perpetuating the cycle. Yarna left with these instructions and left the six to their own devices. They could not come to agreement of the form of this intelligent life, and eventually separated, creating their own ideals into their own races. As they grew and expanded, forming stone age civilizations, Alongside them, as "mortal concepts" evolved, more divines continued to coalesce from the shifting aether, more and more heavily influenced by mortals of similar thought and conception (For example, the mortal tendency to explore and establish new lands formed the deity Nomeprax). The Cataclysm During this age, few mortal civilizations could come to peaceful agreements when met, especially of unrelated races. The ever growing generation of new divines took to the turmoil and built a growing tension among themselves and between the Primordial siblings as well. Wars became commonplace, violence held back progress and ended nations. At an ambiguous point, Kerrakulpa discovered and landed on the shifting landscape. His arrival was quickly noticed by Yarna, who returned to investigate the disturbance. When they arrived, Kerrakulpa had shattered the land into various pieces, and taken advantage of the innumerable wars taking place. In his rage, the dragon began devouring land and life in his wake, destroying as much as he could before he was confronted. His direct assault caused irreparable harm to several gods and even facilitated the creation of several new, corrupted divines. The point of destruction (speculated to have occurred in the region of Cragspire) left a permanent scar on the world, and the dragon's blood influence created an endless wellspring of corruption. Before Yarna could fight him away from their children, he had damaged the cycle of life and created undeath, leaving a layer of corruption across the entire world. This event is widely regarded as the direct cause of undeath being a natural, unprompted occurrence in all regions. Yarna and Kerrakulpa fought across the broken land alone as the involved deities nursed their wounds, but before either side could gain victory, the "Cataclysm" event occurred, and one by one the divines began disappearing from the world.